The present invention relates to methods for fabricating connectors for fuel cell systems, and to the connectors and systems obtained by such fabrication methods.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method for fabricating connectors for fuel cell systems.
Conventionally, a fuel cell system comprises a fuel cell stack, which comprises a cathode compartment, in which oxygen from the air is reduced, with the production of water, and an anode compartment, where the oxidation of hydrogen takes place.
An ion exchange type membrane physically separates the cathode and anode compartments, which are connected via an external electrical circuit.
The cathode compartment is provided with an air intake conduit, and with an exit conduit for the oxygen-depleted air, mixed with water.
Similarly, the anode compartment is caused to communicate with a hydrogen intake line, and with an exit line for the hydrogen consumed.
The latter is mixed with a fraction of water, which has been produced at the cathode and has crossed the separation membrane. Nitrogen, which has diffused across the said membrane, is also mixed with the hydrogen, and also with any impurities initially present in the hydrogen. These fluids circulate between the fuel cell stack and one or more fluid connectors of the system, which have the function, inter alia, of providing this circulation throughout the system.
Such connectors have already been described in numerous documents. However, they are conventionally fabricated in the form of a moulded part forming a plurality of channels upon which upper and lower covers are added, offering a function of a fluid interface of the channels with the other elements of the system. Reference can be made for example to U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,148.
However, attempts continue to be made to improve such connectors, in particular the gastightness between the various channels, while using industrially reliable fabrication methods.